El Regreso
by lolaarlo
Summary: Nuevo fic, nuevas esperanzas, este fic por capítulos empieza con la muerte de Sherlock Holmes en la azotea del Hospital
1. La Falsa Muerte

Fic basado en parte por este video - Youtube watch?v=A5S0IJyEz0s

Pareja: Johnlock

Fic por capítulos, espero que cuando lo lean les guste, le den a seguir o a favorito y me dejen un review para saber que piensan sobre el fic. Espero poder subir todas las semanas, así que si no subo no me maten.

**La falsa Muerte:**

Sherlock se encontraba en la azotea del hospital, sujetaba el móvil con una mano mientras miraba hacia abajo donde Watson estaba mirándole con su móvil en la mano.

Sherlock miraba a Watson, no quería verle derrumbarse, necesitaba que fuera fuerte.

— Mantén los ojos en mí – dijo Sherlock.

— ¿Esta llamada? – preguntó intrigado Watson, no sabía que iba a pasar y quería saberlo.

— Es mi nota – respondió Sherlock – esto es lo que las personas haces. ¿No es así? Adiós John.

Watson gritaba sin ningún efecto, ya que Sherlock abrió los brazos y se precipitó al suelo, cayendo y muriendo en el acto. Watson fue hacia él, se abrió paso entre la multitud, quería ver el cadáver de su amigo, porque no se creía que estuviera muerto. Pero si lo estaba, algo que no le gustaba nada. Intentó ser fuerte, pero las lágrimas le brotaron de sus ojos.

Los días pasaron y este fue a ver la tumba de Sherlock. Se decía una y otra vez en voz alta: "No, esto no" Había vivido mucho con Sherlock como para que ahora el destino se lo arrebatara. Salió de allí con la cabeza baja, estaba apenado y dolorido, nunca antes había sentido tanta tristeza y dolor por la muerte de alguien.

— Mi mejor amigo, Sherlock Holmes, está muerto – comentó Watson en la consulta de la psicóloga cuando fue a verla para ver que tal iba asimilando la muerte del pequeño de los Holmes.

-Tres Años Después -

Watson se encontraba sentado en el sofá del piso de Baker Street, en el que todavía seguía viviendo, en sus manos tenía el periódico del día, el cual estaba leyendo. De repente en mitad de las páginas apareció una foto de Sherlock Holmes con su gorra y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Mientras Watson no daba crédito a la foto, Lestrade subía con prisa las escaleras del piso. Cuando Watson se dio cuenta de que el inspector estaba allí, dejó de mirar el periódico y le miró, este le notó preocupado.

Sin mediar casi palabra, se llevó al médico en un coche, Watson miraba por la ventanilla sin saber muy bien a donde iban. Las calles estaban mojadas y en algunas zonas había grandes charcos. Cuando Lestrade paró el coche, lo hizo en una nave industrial abandonada, Watson no entendía que hacían allí, pero Lestrade le obligó a bajarse del coche y que entrara en el edificio hasta llegar a la zona central.

John con ganas de saber que pasaba hizo caso al inspector. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde Greg le había dicho, allí miró a todos lados, no sabía qué hacía allí y quería saberlo.

Unas pisadas se oyeron a lo lejos y una sombra apareció, Watson se giró y pudo ver que la sombra se trataba de Sherlock Holmes.

— John – dijo Sherlock intentando explicarle todo a Watson.

— Tú estabas muerto – gritó Watson cabreado – ese eras tú.

— Yo lo siento, pero olvídame – comentó Sherlock mirando a Watson con mirada triste.

Watson le gritó a Sherlock un par de cosas antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por donde había venido, estaba mosqueado con Sherlock y se notaba.

Sherlock volvió al piso, necesitaba contarle a Watson porque había desparecido 3 años, necesitaba aclarar todo de una vez por todas, aunque le había dicho a Watson que le olvidara él no podía hacerlo. Respiró hondo y cuando supo que estaba calmado, abrió la puerta que estaba entornada sin hacer ruido. Caminó por el piso que seguía igual como lo había dejado.

Watson se encontraba en el sillón mirando al vacío, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie y menos de él. Pero cuando supo que estaba allí quiso saberlo todo.

— ¿Cómo? – preguntó Watson intrigado mirando a Sherlock que miraba a través de la ventana. Sherlock no dijo nada, no era capaz de articular palabra, bueno si lo era, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.


	2. Contando la Verdad

**Contando la Verdad:**

Watson se estaba cansando de esperar a que Sherlock contara como podía estar vivo si este le había visto caer y morir, quería saberlo todo, quería saber dónde había estado y porque había esperado 3 años para aparecer.

— ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar Watson cansado de esperar respuestas.

— Fingí mi muerte por culpa de Moriarty, me tenía vigilado – respondió Sherlock mirando al suelo.

— Moriarty murió – dijo Watson mosqueado – además habían dicho que tú lo habías creado.

— Yo no cree a nadie. Moriarty era real, Moriarty me tenía vigilado, más bien Sebastian– Watson miró a Sherlock, preguntándose quien era Sebastian – a ver, Sebastian Moran es el aliado de Moriarty y cuando estuve en la azotea del hospital con Moriarty me contó que cuando él muriera Moran iría a por mí, por eso fingí mi muerte y desaparecí.

— Vale, pero una pregunta, ¿por qué tres años? – Sherlock miró a Watson no sabía que responderle, para él 3 años habían sido poco tiempo, pero por lo que veía para Watson habían significado mucho.

Sherlock sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, cogió uno y lo empezó a fumar, en esos tres años había vuelto a fumar y ahora no podía parar. John no podía creérselo, cuando había luchado para que el pequeño de los Holmes dejara de fumar y ahora le vio que había recaído, no sabía que decir.

— John – comentó Sherlock acercándose al médico que se había levantado porque estaba cansado de estar sentado – perdóname.

— No lo sé Sherlock, esto para mí es chocante, entiéndelo – respondió Watson ladeando la cabeza y agachándola.

— Lo entiendo, siento mucho no haberte dicho nada, pero te tenían en el punto de mira, si te decía algo, podías acabar muerto y no lo quería – Sherlock miró a Watson mientras le daba un par de caladas al cigarrillo – tú eres muy importante en mi vida como para perderte.

— Sherlock querido – se escuchó a lo lejos, la voz era la de la Señora Hudson, ambos fueron a ver que quería – me alegra tenerte de vuelta, nunca pedí la esperanza, siempre creí que estabas vivo.

— Gracias por su comentario Señora Hudson, usted siempre tan amable – Sherlock le cogió de las manos y las acarició, para él la Señora Hudson era como una madre – ahora me tengo que ir a un recado con John espero que volvamos para la hora de cenar.

— ¿Te quedas aquí para dormir como en los viejos tiempos? – Sherlock miró a Watson que estaba muy callado y triste – tu cuarto sigue igual que como lo dejaste. No he movido nada de sitio.

— Me quedaré a dormir si a Watson le parece bien, no quiero importunarle – Sherlock comentó mientras Watson levantaba la cabeza del suelo y miraba a su amigo que sonreía por haber vuelto a donde Sherlock y Watson habían sido felices.

— Por mí se puede quedar como en los viejos tiempos – la voz de Watson era un poco triste, se le notaba triste.

Salieron del piso y caminaron sin un rumbo fijo, pronto sería la hora de comer y sin darse cuenta llegaron al restaurante donde fueron la primera vez por el caso que Watson tituló: "Estudio en rosa" para su blog.

Sherlock miró a Watson y ambos entraron. Cuando se sentaron, John no pudo reprimirse y rio; Sherlock sonrió, le gustaba ver a su amigo reír, era una de las cosas que había echado de menos esos tres años.

— ¿Me vas a decir por qué te ríes? – preguntó Sherlock mirando a su mejor amigo sonriendo.

— Sherlock, después de tres años te veo, por lo que estoy viendo es que sigues con él – dijo el camarero mirando a Sherlock y luego a Watson – como lo última todo lo que queráis es gratis.

Watson se reprimió las ganas de reír, cuando el camarero se fue, empezó a reír. Sherlock se dio cuenta del motivo de la risa de John y rio también, que les confundan como pareja es algo que siempre le había hecho gracia.

Sherlock pidió lo mismo que Watson, aunque como siempre poco iba a comer. Empezaron a comer en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir, ninguno sabía qué hacer, la atmósfera se notaba tensa. Watson fue quien rompió el hielo.

— ¿Cómo se enteró Lestrade de que estabas vivo? ¿Y la foto del periódico? – Watson miró a su amigo intrigado, quería saber esto y más.

— La foto ya tiene años, solo que llamé al periódico y les pagué para que la pusieran y la vieras. Tuve que contarle hace dos semanas o así a Lestrade que estaba vivo y que quería verte de nuevo, para que lo asimilara y siguiera mis indicaciones – respondió Sherlock.

— ¿Cuándo se lo contarás a tu hermano? Debe saber que estás vivo – aquello hizo que Sherlock dejara de mirar al médico y mirara a través de la ventana del restaurante.


	3. 3 años dan para mucho, ¿No es así John?

**3 años dan para mucho, ¿No es así John?**

Sherlock sabía que su hermano mayor con todo lo que le vigilaba en el pasado y como vigilaba a otras personas, como a Lestrade desde que este se había separado de su esposa pues seguro que ya se había enterado de que no estaba muerto, por eso no sabía que decirle a Watson.

Sherlock seguía mirando por la ventana, estaba seguro de que si le decía a Watson alguna cosa como: No me importa si mi hermano lo sabe o no o alguna cosa por el estilo se enfadaría con él y no quería que pasara tan cosa, así que pensó en algo que decir.

— ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Alguien especial? – Sherlock preguntó cambiando de tema.

— Siempre que hablamos de tu hermano cambias de tema, algún día deberá saberlo – respondió un poco mosqueado Watson.

— Seguro que mi hermano ya lo sabe, seguro que se ha enterado porque tiene a todo el mundo vigilado – comentó Sherlock mirando como Watson se servía más agua en el vaso – ahora contéstame.

John no quería hablar de lo que iba a anunciar el viernes, ella y él se iban a casar y el viernes lo iban a contar delante de todos sus amigos y para ese día quedaban dos días. Por otra parte se dio cuenta de que debía decirle que estaba con alguien, ya que todos lo sabían y Sherlock no podía ser menos.

— Si quieres saberlo te lo diré, se llama Mary – respondió Watson mirando a su amigo – llevamos juntos dos años, la conocí en el supermercado cuando nuestros carritos chocaron, al principio me calló mal, no nos volvimos a ver hasta que pasaron unas cuantas semanas en la biblioteca, cuando otra vez nos chocamos – Sherlock se imaginaba a Watson y se reía por lo bajito, "Que patoso es" comentó para si mismo – cuando supe quién era no podía creerlo, después de eso, mis ganas de encontrármela se hacían cada vez mayor, hasta que nos volvimos a chocar en el supermercado, ella me dijo que no podía creerlo, que siempre que nos veíamos nos chocábamos – Sherlock escuchaba atento mientras Watson contaba cómo había conocido a Mary – allí le pedí para quedar y ella aceptó ya que así sabía que no nos chocaríamos.

— Tú siempre tan patoso – Sherlock se burló de Watson mientras levantaba la mano en señal de que quería la cuenta - ¿Cuándo podré conocer a Mary? Me han dado ganas de saber cómo es y todo.

— En dos días la conocerás y estará todo el mundo allí – cuando Watson dijo todo el mundo Sherlock incluyó a su hermano y se llevó una de las manos a la cara y empezó a mover la cabeza negando – sé que no quieres ver a tu hermano, pero lo siento, el anuncio es importante para mí y os necesito a todos.

— Por lo menos descríbeme a tu chica o enséñame una foto – Watson negó, quería todo fuera una sorpresa para él, que no la viera ni nada hasta el viernes.

— No te la describiré ni te enseñaré fotos – Sherlock miró a John y pensó en sonsacarle información a la Señora Hudson – trae la cuenta, que veo que sigues sin dinero en la cartera.

Watson después de pagar volvió con Sherlock al piso, ya habían disfrutado de la compañía el uno del otro un rato y Sherlock quería descansar, estaba cansado ya que había estado dos semanas despierto pensando que a lo mejor lo que hoy había salido bien no habría salido.

Sherlock pidió que no fuera molestado para cenar, no quería ser molestado. Watson miró su amigo y sonrió, el Sherlock de siempre estaba volviendo, el Sherlock por el que había estado enamorado pero poco a poco y gracias a conocer a Mary le había olvidado y había dejado de pensar en él como algo más que amigos.

Pero ahora que Sherlock estaba de vuelta, las llamas apagadas de lo que Watson sentía, ¿podrían volver a reavivarse?


	4. Mary Morstan

**Mary Morstan**

Los días previos al viernes pasaron con rapidez y a Sherlock le gustó eso, quería conocer a la novia de su mejor amigo y quería causarle buena impresión.

Sherlock se despertó pronto, estaba ansioso de conocer a Mary, tenía ganas de saber que se traían entre manos ella y Watson. Después de la ducha salió a comprar tabaco, no le quedaba y le gustaba tenerlo por si le hacía falta.

Fue al estanco de siempre y pidió la marca que solía fumar y un mechero, cuando estuvo todo volvió al piso, allí cogió su violín, los dos días anteriores lo había llevado a mirar y lo había afinado para poder volver a tocar como antes.

Sherlock tocó como solía tocar siempre despertando a Watson, ya que hoy no había consulta por ser festivo por no sé qué fiesta. Watson miró a Sherlock mientras este seguía tocando.

— Son las 9 de la mañana, no tengo trabajo y tú me despiertas, Sherlock la próxima vez que quieras tocar te marchas a otro sitio – comento mosqueado Watson.

— Necesito tocar, me relaja – respondió Sherlock a la vez que Watson entraba en la cocina para prepararse un café – prepárame uno ya que estás con dos terrones de azúcar.

Watson preparó el café de Sherlock con pocas ganas, desde su vuelta no había parado de dar órdenes. Cuando el café estuvo listo dejo el de Sherlock en la mesa del salón y se marchó a su habitación ya que se tenía que arreglar porque había quedado con Mary para comer, pero no le había dicho nada a Sherlock porque no quería que le siguiera o hiciera de las suyas.

Sherlock siguió tocando el violín mientras tomaba el café, Watson los preparaba muy bien, le gustaba como los hacía y por eso se lo pedía a él siempre que podía.

Paso toda la mañana hasta la hora de comer tocando, no se dio ni cuenta de que Watson se había ido, así que se calentó algo que había allí por la cocina y comió un poco. Vio que era la una y media, aún quedaba tiempo hasta que fueran las cuatro y media para conocerla, así que después de comer se fumó un cigarrillo y salió a dar una vuelta al parque para calmar sus nervios.

Aunque no lo dijera, estaba nervioso por conocer a la novia de Watson, ya que no le había esperado, "lógico, ¿Quién va a esperar a alguien que se supone que crees que está muerto?" Se auto preguntó apoyado en un árbol. Miró hacia los columpios y vio a una pareja que le pareció familiar con un bebé, pero al final cuando les vio las caras no era ninguno de sus conocidos.

Cuando se acabó su cigarrillo salió del parque, pasó por una tienda y se cogió un café para calmar sus nervios.

Subió las escaleras a eso de las cuatro y cuarto, Watson aún no había regresado, así que se sentó en su sofá con el violín y tocó un poco. Cuando dieron las cuatro y media escuchó pasos en las escaleras, debían ser Watson y Mary, así que siguió tocando como si no les hubiera escuchado.

— Sherlock somos nosotros – comentó Watson mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras – ahora vamos al salón.

Sherlock siguió tocando, quería que cuando Mary le viera pensara en que era alguien normal, ya que todo el mundo pensaba que era un loco o estaba pirado.

— Sherlock te presento a Mary – Sherlock dejó de tocar y colocó el violín en su funda antes de levantarse y mirar a la novia de Watson. Cuando la observó de abajo arriba se dio cuenta de algo, la conocía de antes.

— Mary Morstan cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo Sherlock – habrán pasado cuanto, ¿cuatro? ¿Cinco? No sabía que eras la novia de John no me había dicho como te apellidabas ni me había dejado ver fotos tuyas.

— Sherlock no has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo – se dieron dos besos, Watson no sabía que estaba pasando entre ellos dos y quería saberlo – Watson no me dijiste que tu amigo era Sherlock Holmes, él y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

Watson se preguntaba de que se podían conocer su mejor amigo y su novia. Cuando iba abrir la boca Mycroft apareció mirando a su hermano y luego miró a la pareja. Sherlock no dijo nada, que su hermano estuviera allí era ya insoportable como para tener que contarle todo.

— Que casualidad que tu Mary sea ahora la de Watson – le comentó Mycroft a su hermano pequeño en bajito pero John escuchó ese comentario y quiso saber a que venía.


	5. Noticias y tan jugosas

**Noticias y tan jugosas**

Watson miró a cada uno de los asistentes antes de dar la noticia, mientras miraba a cada uno de los que allí se encontraban tenía agarrada por la cintura a Mary, por último miró a Sherlock que miraba a Mary sonriente, "No ha cambiado tanto, bueno, ahora está más guapa" Pensó Sherlock notando la mirada de Watson apuntándole.

— Como sabéis os hemos reunido aquí porque tenemos algo que contarles – comenzó a comentar John ansiosos – pues bien, Mary y yo nos hemos prometido la semana pasada y quisimos esperar a que fuera oficial para comunicarlo.

Todo el mundo les dio la enhorabuena mientras Sherlock se mantenía al margen y miraba a Mary un poco desilusionado.

— Esto no es todo – Watson miró a Sherlock – os quiero decir que como mi mejor amigo ha regresado quiero que se él mi padrino en la boda.

Sherlock miró asombrado a Watson por la noticia que acaba de dar, "¿Cómo le pedía semejante cosa? ¿Por qué? ¿A caso no veía que Mary y él ocultan algo?" Se auto preguntaba.

— Como veo que John no sabe de qué conozco a Sherlock lo contaré para todos los presentes – Mary miro a su prometido y luego a Sherlock – Sherlock y yo nos conocimos hace siete años y medio, Sherlock era nuevo ayudando a Lestrade y lo sabía cuándo le tocó ayudar en un caso en el que yo necesitaba ayuda. Sherlock y yo nos sentimos atraídos, pero cuando pasaron los años esa pasión inicial se fue debilitando y hacía como seis años que no le veía, pero mejor sigo contando la historia. Estuvimos juntos como un año y unos meses, pero esa pasión se fue como había venido, ya que Sherlock se obsesionaba cada vez más con su trabajo y ya poco hablábamos o hacíamos cosas de pareja. Así que un día le dije que no podía seguir con un hombre que no me amaba y me marché dejándole solo.

Sherlock asintió, así había pasado, Watson miró a su prometida y le beso, le susurró gracias por contarme la verdad antes de levantar la copa y brindar por la boda y el futuro de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Cuando todos se fueron, Watson miró a Sherlock que estaba en su sofá pensativo. Mary sabía que debían decirle porque le habían elegido a él como padrino y la otra noticia.

— Sherlock cuando Mary y yo nos hayamos casado me iré de casa – aquello no le gustó un pelo a Sherlock, pero debía respetar la noticia – cuando esté casado no te ayudaré tanto en los casos como antes.

— Me parece bien, ya buscaré un compañero de piso – respondió Sherlock - ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Lestrade?

Mary se quedó cayada, no sabía que responder, ya que poco conocía a Lestrade y la razón de que fuera él no había sido suya, sino de su prometido, que dos días antes le dijo que ya había elegido padrino de la boda y ella aún tenía que elegir madrina, pero como ninguna de sus amigas le parecía la indicada seguro que se lo pediría a Molly, pero ahora solo pensaba en que respondería John.

— Pues porque eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que tengas un papel importante en mi boda – aclaró el médico mirando al más joven de los Holmes que estaba sentado en su sofá como siempre.

Como Watson vio que Sherlock no decía nada, acompañó a Mary a su coche antes de regresar al piso para hablar con más calma de todo; pero Sherlock ya no estaba allí, Sherlock se había ido, ¿A dónde podría haber ido?


	6. Un Accidente

**Un accidente:**

Sherlock caminó por las calles sin saber a dónde ir, sabía que no podía decir nada, que no podía hacer nada, que si Watson se casaba y se marchaba del piso era cosa suya, no podía obligarle a que se quedara después de haber estado tres años desaparecido.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta un coche chocó con otro, cuando miró la escena del accidente, se fijó en la mujer, era Mary, ¿habría muerto? Para saber si eso era verdad se abrió camino entre la gente que empezaba a llegar para poder sacarla y que viviera, no podía dejar que su mejor amigo perdiera a su prometida, no podía permitirlo.

Abrió la puerta del coche, con la mirada atenta de la gente, el coche estaba muy destrozado y Mary se encontraba allí con los ojos medio cerrados y la sangre brotándole del cuello.

— No te mueras Mary, hazlo por John – Sherlock decía intentando quitarle el cinturón pero no lo conseguía – Mary se fuerte, saldrás de esta.

— Lo siento, dile a John que sea feliz contigo – y después de eso los ojos de Mary se cerraron y dejó de respirar. Había muerto.

Sherlock salió del automóvil con la cabeza agachada. Lestrade se encontraba allí, cuando vio a Sherlock, supo que alguien conocido había tenido el accidente, Sherlock no quiso hablar, no encontraba las palabras concretas para contar que había pasado, no podía.

Lestrade con ayuda de los bomberos sacaron los coches y cuando vio que Mary era quien había tenido el accidente le dijo a Sherlock que regresara a casa y se lo contara a Watson, debía enterrarse por su mejor amigo, que por un inspector de policía o por la prensa.

Sherlock regreso triste al 221B. Ahora, ¿Cómo se suponía que se lo diría a Watson? ¿Cómo? Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se fue al salón ya que John estaba allí.

— Sherlock, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Watson al ver la cara de su amigo.

— Esto… John… ha pasado algo mientras caminaba – Sherlock miraba triste a su amigo, pero debía ser fuerte, debía contárselo – Mary…

— ¿Mary? ¿Qué pasa? – Watson se preocupó cuando este dijo Mary - ¿Dime que está bien?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, cogió a John y le abrazó, ya que este empezó a llorar, no podía creer que todo pasara tan rápido.

— Dime que no es verdad – Sherlock miró al médico y con la mirada le dijo que todo era verdad – no puede ser. Quiero ir a ver el cadáver, quiero enterrarla como es debido, quiero memorar su muerte.

Sherlock seguía abrazado a su amigo que lloraba, perder a alguien con el que ibas a pasar toda tu vida o parte de ella es doloroso. Sherlock caminó con Watson cuando pasó un rato, llegaron a donde se había producido el accidente y John solo se fijó en la bolsa donde iba el cadáver de su prometida, el cadáver de la mujer que había amado y con la que había pasado mucho.

Lestrade le dio el pésame al médico, sabía que no era muy agradable estar allí donde había sucedido todo.

— Sherlock vamos – comentó Watson caminando – no quiero seguir aquí.

— Watson yo intenté sacarla del coche, pero tenía el cinturón apretándola y no lo daba sacado, me dijo que fueras feliz – Sherlock omitió que le había dicho con él porque no quería que pensaba raro.

— Si ella lo ha querido, habrá que intentar ser feliz– esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sin saber cómo llegó al piso de Mary, pero pasó de entrar porque muchos recuerdos había en él.

— Me encargaré yo personalmente del entierro y todo para que tú puedas descansar – Sherlock comentó mientras entraba en una tienda a por dos cafés bien cargados porque eso es lo que necesitaban en ese momento.


	7. Volviendo a amar

**Volviendo a amar:**

Watson sonrió, Sherlock se preocupaba mucho por él, ahora que le veía, sabía que lo que había sentido por él antes de que se marchara estaba volviendo a la luz y le gustaba.

Watson pidió la baja por asuntos personales y familiares. Mientras se quedaba en el piso mirando cosas en el portátil, Sherlock se pasaba las horas hablando con los de la funeraria para hacer cuanto antes el funeral y poder sacarse este problema de encima y así John podría empezar a ser feliz cuanto antes.

Cierto día, Sherlock llegó al piso todo sucio y poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa, empezó por la camisa, dejándole al desnudo su torso definido, el médico miró a su amigo y se mordió el labio, "Que guapo está" Pensó para sí.

Desde aquel momento supo que lo que sentía por el menor de los Holmes había vuelto de verdad, así que sonrió.

El entierro fue unos días después, Sherlock había hecho un buen trabajo, la ceremonia era algo íntima, ya que Sherlock no quería que todo el mundo se enterara y solo invitó a unos pocos.

Poco a poco Watson empezó a recuperarse y a sentirse mejor y eso para el menor de los Holmes era una buena noticia.

Cuando se encontraba mejor, el médico, le pidió a Sherlock hacer algo que no había hecho en meses, ir a comer fuera, a disfrutar del maravilloso día que hacía. Sherlock no podía negarse a la petición de su mejor amigo, le importaba mucho y quería que fuera feliz. Así que ambos cogieron sus abrigos y salieron a la calle, Watson le pidió no ir a donde siempre, ya que estaba un poco harto de ir siempre a comer pasta.

Así que al final fueron a un chino para variar un poco. Se lo pasaron muy bien, ya Sherlock no conseguía comer bien con los palillos y eso hacía que Watson se riera e intentara enseñarle aunque era inútil.

— John es una tontería comer con palillos – Sherlock se quejó ya que no daba – come tú con ellos y tarda mil años en comer, que yo seguiré comiendo con cuchillo y tenedor.

— Sherlock, ¿Cuándo volverás a los casos? – Sherlock dejó de comer y miró a su amigo, no se le había pasado por la mente.

— Seguro que pronto, cuando tú vuelvas a trabajar – Watson bajó la cabeza, no quería seguir trabajando en la consulta, quería ser más útil y quería hacerlo con Sherlock – veo que no tienes ganas de volver a tu trabajo, está bien, cuando estés con ganas empezaremos con los casos.

Comieron con calma, ya que ninguno tenía nada mejor que hacer después, Sherlock quería alegrar más a Watson y fue a comprarle una rosa, parecería cursi, pero le gustaba ese tipo de detalles. Cuando Watson vio la rosa no sabía que decir, que el menor de los Holmes le regalara eso le asombraba, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los puestos de la feria, ya que estaban allí se quedaron a mirarlos un rato y así mientras caminaban hacían la digestión de todo lo que habían comido en el chino.

John se fijó en un puesto donde había libros curiosos y Sherlock le sacó uno de la mano, era una edición bonita y bien cuidada, así que antes de que el médico pudiera decir algo la pagó y se la entregó.

— Por estar siempre a mi lado – Watson sonrió y le respondió con un gracias y un beso en la mejilla.

Sherlock se llevó la mano a la mejilla, el beso que le había dado John segundos atrás seguía allí, en su mejilla y le gustaba. Sentía algo por su amigo, pero todavía no era el momento de decirle que sentía ya que apenas dos meses habían pasado desde la muerte de Mary.


	8. De vuelta a los casos

**De vuelta a los casos**

Después de la feria y de los días de relax que tuvieron, Sherlock llamó a Lestrade y le dijo que quería volver a la rutina. Éste, cuando el detective le dijo que lo haría con John le alucinó tal cosa. Pensó que aún era pronto para que viera cadáveres y demás.

Sherlock despertó a John una mañana por un suculento caso, uno que les devolvería las ganas de todo a John. Cuando este vio a Sherlock animado, se levantó y se arregló.

Salieron de Baker Street camino de donde les esperaba el caso. Watson iba feliz, había renunciado a su trabajo y trabajar con Sherlock por un poco de dinero o mejor dicho, porque le gustaba estar cerca de él casi todo el tiempo.

Llegaron pronto, cuando estuvieron allí, las bromas de Sally y Anderson empezaron, pero Sherlock no les hizo caso, siempre tenían que hacerlas y ya pasaba de ellos.

Watson miraba a Sally y a Anderson como si hubieran pasado años desde que se habían visto por última vez y solo habían pasado meses. Sherlock miró el cadáver y quiso que John le dijera todo lo que se podía deducir, quería que se acercara al muerto y mirara de cerca, sobre todo, lo hacía para que se relajara y que no pensara en Mary y en su muerte.

John hizo lo que Sherlock le pidió, no fue tan exacto y no dijo todo lo que quería escuchar el detective, pero por lo menos lo había intentado y no había echado para atrás en el último momento.

Sherlock cuando miró la escena del crimen y lo hizo con conciencia, supo que no quedaba nada más que hacer allí y se marchó con John. Regresaron de vuelta al piso, no tenían nada que hacer que esperar las pruebas del laboratorio sobre porque había muerto la joven.

Mientras esperaban Sherlock se puso a tocar el violín, Watson se sentó en su sofá y miró a su compañero tocar. Sherlock notó como le miraban mientras tocaba y le gustó. Sentía algo por él, todavía no se lo había dicho, porque esperaba el momento oportuno.

— Watson, me alaga que me mires mientras toco – comentó Sherlock – pero, ¿no sería bueno preparar la comida? Sabes que lo haría yo, pero no comeríamos nada decente.

— Está bien, prepararé la comida – el mayor se levantó sin ganas y fue hacia la cocina.

Allí preparó algo rápido y sencillo, quería comer pronto para poder dedicarse al caso, por primera vez quería dedicarse a un caso, cosa rara en él.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos llamó a Sherlock para comer, éste dejó el violín en su funda y caminó hacía la cocina, donde John le esperaba con un plato de arroz y un par de huevos.

— John, haces mucha comida – dijo Sherlock mirando su plato.

— Mejor, así comes más. No te dejo levantarte hasta que comas todo – Sherlock miró a John, mientras empezaba a comer – así que empieza cuanto antes que si no se enfría – miró a Sherlock que miraba su plato – luego seguiremos con el caso.

— John,… yo,… esto… - Sherlock empezó a decir, pero las palabras no le salían, las palabras se le atascaban y John notó que era la primera vez que Sherlock se trababa al hablar.


	9. La Verdad

**La Verdad:**

John miró a Sherlock, no podía creer que no encontrara palabras que decirle, Sherlock Holmes, la persona que tenía respuesta para todo, ahora parecía que no era así.

Sherlock agachó la cabeza y empezó a comer bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, no sabía que decirle. "Estúpido, estúpido, eres estúpido, ahora haber como lo arreglas" Pensó el menor de los Holmes comiendo para no tener que hablar.

— Sherlock deja de comer – aquella frase le pareció rara, pero en esos momentos era verdad – dime que me ibas a decir, por favor.

— John, yo… - otra vez se le trababan las palabras. Miró a John que le miraba expectante y con ganas de saber que pasaba – gracias por ser mi compañero en los casos de nuevo y por ayudarme tan bien esta mañana.

Sherlock siguió comiendo, le había dicho una verdad, pero no la que la que cambiaría la forma de verle. Por el momento no diría nada, pero debía decirlo pronto porque si Watson se enamoraba de otro podía ser el final para lo que a lo mejor tuvieran o podrían tener, si el médico le correspondía.

John sabía que lo que el menor de los Holmes no era toda la verdad, pero por el momento lo dejó así, no quería enfadarse con él, no quería que se cabreara, no señor. Le gustaba cuando estaba animado y feliz como esta mañana y así le quería siempre. ¿Pero sentiría lo mismo por Sherlock por él? Se preguntaba de vez en cuando John y no encontraba respuesta alguna.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, no sabían que decir, no sabían que hacer. El móvil de Sherlock sonó, era Greg, le contó las pruebas y todo lo que tenían, con los resultados pudo hacer un análisis previo de la situación y dio con el culpable en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba.

John por su parte estaba en la cocina recogiendo la loza, cuando Sherlock terminó de hablar, le dijo que le ayudaba, así terminarían antes. Así que John se encargó de lavar los platos y la demás loza mientras Sherlock la secaba.

— John te has dejado una mancha en el plato – Sherlock le dijo mientras John miraba donde, pero no conseguía verla, así que Sherlock metió sus manos en el agua enjabonada y la limpio llevando las manos de John hacia la mancha – ahora la ves.

— Si, ahora si – Sherlock sonrió, cuando notó que llevaba mucho agarrando las manos del soldado separó las suyas y se sonrojó un poco antes de seguir secando lo que quedaba de loza.

Terminaron pronto de limpiar la loza y de colocarla en los armarios y cajones correspondientes. Antes de que volver a tocar, Sherlock salió un momento, John no sabía que se tramaba, así que mientras esperó a que compañero y amigo regresara se sentó en el sofá y se puso a leer el libro que Sherlock le había regalado. Cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta de que había una carta pequeña.

La cogió, la desdobló y la leyó. Tenía curiosidad de saber que ponía, que le había podido dejar Sherlock.

_John:_

_Escribir cartas es lo mismo para mí que contar mis sentimientos a alguien, vamos, que se me da fatal. _

_Mientras lees la carta como ves yo no estoy en casa, sé que te preguntarás a donde he ido, pero no te preocupes no me voy a matar ni nada, he ido a por algo para ti. Algo que te gustará, algo que espero que diga de una vez que siento por ti. _

_Te quiere._

_Sherlock Holmes._

_P.D.: Deja de llorar y ve a la puerta del piso, te estoy esperando._


	10. Después de la Verdad viene la Tragedia

**Después de la verdad viene la tragedia**

Las lágrimas empezaron a salirle, Sherlock le había dicho al final de la carta te quiero y para él era ya mucho. Se limpió las lágrimas y bajó a la puerta. La abrió y allí se encontraba Sherlock sujetando unos carteles, que fue pasando a medida que John leía.

Cuando John leyó todo, un disparo casi le da en el brazo Watson, venía de una azotea, ¿quién podía haberlo hecho? No se sabía, así que Sherlock corrió por las calles hasta encontrar a la persona en la azotea del hospital, era ella, Irene. No sabía qué hacía, no sabía que quería y eso lo quería saber pronto.

— Sherlock me has dejado dolida – Irene comentó mientras se subía a la azotea – adiós, no me busques, no me sigas, nada, te odio. Pensé que me querías y ahora veo que no es así. Cuando te canses de él como hiciste conmigo sé que pasará y John lo pasará mal.

— Irene, por favor espera – y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella se precipito, pero no cayó en el suelo alguien la sujeto y Sherlock la vio correr – maldita seas.

Sherlock quiso ir tras ella, pero si tenía que bajar las escaleras le llevaría ya mucha ventaja, así que antes de que John llegara a la azotea se subió al bordillo de la azotea para tirarse a donde los contenedores estaban en el callejón, con suerte no le pasaría nada.

Watson llegó justo en el momento que se iba a precipitar de nuevo al suelo el detective, así que corrió y le agarró de la gabardina.

— Otra vez no, otra vez no te dejaré caer – Sherlock miraba a John con semblante triste – si te vas a tirar, yo también. No quiero perderte, me importas mucho, te quiero.

Sherlock empezó a llorar, por amor John se tiraría, pero no podía dejarle morir, no señor.

— John, de verdad déjame, la persona que te disparó es Irene y me ha dicho algo que me ha hecho darme cuenta de la verdad – el menor de los Holmes miró al suelo – tengo que irme de una vez por todas de este mundo. He hecho cosas que no estaban bien, aunque te quiero, sé que a la larga te haré daño como se lo hice a ella. Por favor, déjame irme.

John negó, como Sherlock intentaba soltarse, Watson se subió al bordillo y agarró al detective. Le miró una vez antes de mirar al suelo.

— John bájate – gritó el menor de los Holmes, John negaba con la cabeza – no seas un niño pequeño, de verdad déjame irme, déjame marcharme para que todo sea mejor, para que estés feliz sin mí, para que encuentres a la mujer con la que formar una familia.

— Ahora no quiero una mujer en mi vida, te quiero a ti en ella, tú eres mi familia – Sherlock miró con semblante triste a su amigo, estaba diciendo cosas preciosas – así que como te mueras, yo iré tras de ti.

— John… yo… - lo único que consiguió hacer fue abrazarle – de verdad que me has emocionado – Sherlock besó a John en los labios por primera vez.

Sherlock se movió y con él se llevó a John, ambos se quedaron allí sentados y apoyados en la pared, abrazados, John apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock, mientras Sherlock miraba al frente. Había sido un día movido, pero al final había sido precioso, con sentimientos por ambas partes de amor.

**FIN**

**Pues sí, como lo veis, 10 capítulos ha durado el fic, nunca pensé que escribiría más de 10, ¿por qué? Porque la idea principal era sencilla y para poco sabía que duraría.**

**En este capítulo he hecho una pequeña referencia a un capítulo de Doctor Who y a la película Love Actually, ¿alguien las encuentra?**

**Espero que los hayan disfrutado, que me dejen algún comentario.**

**Espero que disfruten del nuevo fic por capítulos que a partir de la semana que viene subiré los domingos, el fic es: Sherlock Holmes, un monstruo.**


	11. Final Alternativo

Final alternativo al original, escribo este porque este final da pie a una pequeña segunda parte, donde todo puede pasar.

**Después de la verdad viene la tragedia**

Las lágrimas empezaron a salirle, Sherlock le había dicho al final de la carta te quiero y para él era ya mucho. Se limpió las lágrimas y bajó a la puerta. La abrió y allí se encontraba Sherlock sujetando unos carteles, que fue pasando a medida que John leía.

Cuando John leyó todo, un disparo casi le da en el brazo Watson, venía de una azotea, ¿quién podía haberlo hecho? No se sabía, así que Sherlock corrió por las calles hasta encontrar a la persona en la azotea del hospital, era ella, Irene. No sabía qué hacía, no sabía que quería y eso lo quería saber pronto.

— Sherlock me has dejado dolida – Irene comentó mientras se subía a la azotea – adiós, no me busques, no me sigas, nada, te odio. Pensé que me querías y ahora veo que no es así. Cuando te canses de él como hiciste conmigo sé que pasará y John lo pasará mal.

— Irene, por favor espera – y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella se precipito, pero no cayó en el suelo alguien la sujeto y Sherlock la vio correr – maldita seas.

Sherlock quiso ir tras ella, pero si tenía que bajar las escaleras le llevaría ya mucha ventaja, así que antes de que John llegara a la azotea se subió al bordillo de la azotea para tirarse a donde los contenedores estaban en el callejón, con suerte no le pasaría nada.

Watson llegó justo en el momento que se iba a precipitar de nuevo al suelo el detective, así que corrió y le agarró de la gabardina.

— Otra vez no, otra vez no te dejaré caer – Sherlock miraba a John con semblante triste – si te vas a tirar, yo también. No quiero perderte, me importas mucho, te quiero.

Sherlock empezó a llorar, por amor John se tiraría, pero no podía dejarle morir, no señor.

— John, de verdad déjame, la persona que te disparó es Irene y me ha dicho algo que me ha hecho darme cuenta de la verdad – el menor de los Holmes miró al suelo – tengo que irme de una vez por todas de este mundo. He hecho cosas que no estaban bien, aunque te quiero, sé que a la larga te haré daño como se lo hice a ella. Por favor, déjame irme.

John negó, como Sherlock intentaba soltarse, Watson se subió al bordillo y agarró al detective. Le miró una vez antes de mirar al suelo.

— John bájate – gritó el menor de los Holmes, John negaba con la cabeza – no seas un niño pequeño, de verdad déjame irme, déjame marcharme para que todo sea mejor, para que estés feliz sin mí, para que encuentres a la mujer con la que formar una familia.

— Ahora no quiero una mujer en mi vida, te quiero a ti en ella, tú eres mi familia – Sherlock miró con semblante triste a su amigo, estaba diciendo cosas preciosas – así que como te mueras, yo iré tras de ti.

— John… yo… - lo único que consiguió hacer fue abrazarle – de verdad que me has emocionado – Sherlock besó a John en los labios por primera vez.

John miró al suelo y soltó al detective, este quería tirarse pero no lo hizo, así que John se apartó un poco y se tiró antes de que Sherlock pudiera reaccionar.

— John – las lágrimas empezaron a salirle - ¿Qué he hecho? – se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar.

"Debería hacer algo" pensó allí tirando en el suelo. Su reacción fue rápida, llamó a su hermano y le dijo adiós, después de eso tiró el móvil al suelo y se precipitó al suelo, cayendo cerca de John muerto.

John se había matado por no ver a Sherlock sufrir y el detective lo había hecho porque no podía vivir sin el médico.

Cuando Mycroft leyó la nota de voz supo que algo iba mal, rastreó el móvil de su hermano, le condujo a la azotea del hospital, pero no le hizo falta subir, encontró los cadáveres en el suelo.

FIN

**Segunda vez que doy fin a este fic, pero es que es que este segundo final da pie a una segunda parte que intentaré comenzar cuanto antes, no será tan larga, como esta. Mientras disfrutar de mi fic por capítulos.**


End file.
